The Heart Goes On
by BradyChloeForever
Summary: This is a Broe Fanfic and I hope you like it!
1. I Need You

This is a Broe fanfic… I promise! I'm just getting started! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Days.. I don't own the lyrics to I need You!  
  
I own this story! ^^  
  
Please Review!  
  
  
The Heart goes On  
  
Chapter One: I need you  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe sat on her bed brushing her long brown hair. Thinking on what has happened between her and Phillip. Chloe set the brush on her end table and walked towards the radio. She switched it on and words flowed out of the speakers.  
  
I need you   
  
I don't need a lot of things,   
I can get by with nothing   
Of all the blessings life can bring,   
I've always needed something   
But I've got all I want   
When it comes to loving you   
You're my only reason,   
You're my only truth   
Chloe felt tears flowing down her cheeks.   
[chorus]   
I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through   
I need you   
Chloe looked towards the picture of her and Phillip. Chloe started to tear up again. She stand there and listened to the music flow.  
You're the hope that moves me   
To courage again   
You're the love that rescues me   
When the cold winds rage   
And it's so amazing   
'Cause that's just how you are   
And I can't turn back now   
'Cause you've brought me too far   
  
[chorus]   
I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through   
I need you   
  
Oh yes I do   
[chorus]   
I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through   
I need you (to fade)   
  
Chloe felt her heart sadden more. She closed her eyes and memories came back to her. Her first kiss. The first glanced. Her first 'I love you' from him.   
  
Chloe opened her teary eyes and looked towards the window. "Phillip…".whispered Chloe. 


	2. BathRoom Song

The Heart Goes On  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! THIS IS A BROE FIC! I don't own the lyrics either.  
  
Please Review!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Bathroom Song  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe watch a pair of headlights driving in the driveway. She quickly leaned over the window to take a peek to see who it was. Her eyes watched as the car door opened and Brady Black stepped out. He was wearing a pair of leather pants and a tight black muscle shirt, and a leather jacket. She watched him walking towards the front door.  
  
'What in the hell is he doing here… He looks hot in those leather pants…. Nice butt…. What I am thinking he is my best friends older brother.. Oh well….' Thought Chloe staring at Brady's butt.  
  
"Hey diva." Yelled Brady looking up at Chloe.  
  
Chloe turned bright red and ran towards her door and closed it.  
  
'Wasn't suppose to look at me… but why did I run.' Thought Chloe looking towards the window.  
Some noise snapped Chloe out of her thought when she saw her door open and Brady walking in.  
" Diva your suppose to get ready a hour ago.. By the way nice room." Said Brady winking at her.  
Chloe looked down and saw that she was wearing her slip. She crossed her arms around her chest and glared at Brady when he laughed and strolled out the door. Chloe ran towards the door and locked it. She went to her closet and pulled out a mini skirt and a red tube top and her long black leather coat.   
She opened the door and saw Brady was in the hallway looking at the photos of her. She quickly ran towards the bathroom and locked the door.   
Brady glanced at the bathroom door and sighed. He walked towards the door and put his ear on the door. He listened really closely.  
  
Chloe turned on the shower and felt the water and it was warm.  
She turned on the radio and let the music flow into the bathroom. Brady heard her singing.  
  
Brady listened.  
  
Lucky you were born  
That far away so  
So we could both  
Make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love  
A foreign land for  
The lucky fact  
Of your existence  
Baby I would climb  
The Andes solely  
To count the freckles  
On your body  
Never could imagine  
There were only  
Too many ways to  
Love somebody  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet  
  
Chloe danced around in the shower.  
Brady listened more and felt like she memorized him.  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We'll learn to  
Be together  
I'll be there and  
You'll be near  
And that's the  
Deal my dear  
They're over  
You're under  
You'll never have  
To wonder  
We can always  
Play by ear  
But that's the  
Deal my dear  
  
Lucky that my lips  
Not only mumble  
They spill kisses  
Like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts   
Are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them  
With mountains  
  
Brady smiles and listens mores.   
  
Lucky I have strong legs  
Like my mother  
To run for cover  
When I need it  
And these two eyes  
Are for no other  
The day you leave  
We'll cry a river  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
  
Chloe stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her and started to brush her hair.   
  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet  
  
  
Chloe hold out her hairbrush and started to sing in it.  
  
  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to  
Be together  
I'll be there and  
You'll be near  
And that's the  
Deal my dear  
They're over  
You're under  
You'll never have  
To wonder  
We can always  
Play by ear  
But that's the  
Deal my dear  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
We can fly  
Say it again  
  
Brady felt shivers going down his back. He listened more.  
  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le lo le  
  
Tell me  
One more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We'll learn to  
Be together  
I'll be there and  
You'll be near  
And that's the  
Deal my dear  
They're over  
You're under  
You've got me  
Head over heels  
There's nothing  
Left to fear  
If you really feel  
The way I feel  
  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to  
Be together  
I'll be there and  
You'll be near  
And that's the  
Deal my dear  
They're over  
You're under  
You've got me  
Head over heels  
There's nothing  
Left to fear  
If you really feel  
The way I feel  
  
Chloe set her brush down and opened the bathroom door and found Brady right in front of her. Chloe screamed and hold her towel up. Brady stared at her and winked.   
  
"I liked your little musical in the shower… singing in the shower and in the brush our we." Said Brady winking at her again. Chloe stood there for a sec and ran off towards her bedroom. Brady stood there speechless. 


	3. Their Kiss

The Heart goes on  
  
Chapter 3 Their Kiss!  
  
Hey I'm back!   
I guess I will throw in some lyrics. ^^   
  
  
  
  
  
Chloe came out of her room wearing a tight black dress with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Brady watched as she came down the stairs. His eyes glued to her every move. Chloe winked and finished walking down the stairs. Chloe stood near Brady. Brady stood there peering into her eyes. Chloe peered into his and searched for a soul. Chloe closed her eyes and quietly step back. Brady closed his and did the same. Brady turned around and had his back towards her. Chloe opened her eyes and moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.   
  
"I know you little secret." Whispered Chloe. Chloe kissed the back of his neck. Brady turned around slowly and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Chloe looked into his eyes and smiled. Brady smiled back. Brady leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers . Chloe kissed back. Chloe and Brady went into their own little world.   
  
Cutting through the darkest night are my two headlights   
Try to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here   
To the twilight   
There's a dead end to my left   
There's a burning bush to my right   
You aren't in sight   
You aren't in sight   
  
CHORUS   
Do you want me   
Like I want you   
Or am I standing still   
Beneath a darkened sky   
Or am I standing still   
With the scenery flying by   
Or am I standing still   
Out of the corner of my eye   
Was that you passing me by   
  
Mothers on the stoop   
Boys in souped-up coupes   
On this hot summer night   
Between fight and flight   
Is the blind man's sight   
And a choice that's right   
I roll the window down   
Feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town   
Feel broken down   
Feel broken down   
  
  
  
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow   
Sweet sorrow - He said call tomorrow   
  
  
Brady pulled apart from her and glanced into her eyes. Chloe smiled and leaned into him again. Brady felt the connection again.  
Chloe pulled apart from him and hug him. She peered out of the window and saw snow falling down.   
  
"Brady, look." Said Chloe pointing towards the window. Brady turned around and saw the first snow fall. Brady wrapped his arms around her and they stood there and watched the snowfall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: the lyrics don't belong to me! ^^ 


End file.
